Gemenon (planet)
Two thousand years ago the Twelve Tribes left Kobol after a disaster - the nature of which is now unknown. They traveled two thousand light years to the Cyrannus Star System, a system with four stars. The Gemini Tribe colonized this world. Gemenon is the planet for which Ben Stark, Lacy Rand and Zoe Graystone were departing to begin a new life at a safe house with the Monotheists. Summary The first colony settled was Gemenon, which shares an orbit with its more populous and affluent neighbor, Caprica. The birthplace of several major religions, including the controversial Monotheism and its military arm, Soldiers of the One, Gemenon has been torn by religious division for most of its history. Its extreme climate, from frozen plateaus to searing deserts, can make life difficult for its residents, who are known for their toughness as well as their strict religious interpretation of the Sacred Scrolls. (1) Location The Twelve Colonies are located in the Cyrannus Star System, which is comprised of four stars. Gemenon is in the third orbit around the Helios Alpha star. It shares its orbit with the planet Caprica. They revolve around their common barycenter, or center-of-gravity, with an orbital period of 28.2 days. The distance between Caprica and Gemenon is 493,000 kilometers. (2) The colonies Picon and Tauron also orbit this star. (3) Category:Locations Category:Planets Geography Religion Two religions cohabitate uneasily on Gemenon. In addition to mainstream colonial polytheism, monotheism has its origins on the planet. Monotheism is the belief in one, omnipotent god. Most of colonial civilization is polytheistic, but a minority is monotheistic, including the Monotheist Church and its military arm, the terrorist group known as Soldiers of the One. Members of the Church call Gemenon the holy birthplace of monotheism. The Church is headed by The Blessed Mother, who lives on Gemenon at a place called the Retreat. The Conclave is a governing body which meets here. They are headed by a leader who reports directly to Mother and is her advisor. The Monotheist Church is located between two warring factions on the planet - the polytheistic rebels on the east and the Hephaestons on the other side. The situation is a big stalemate. Pop Culture Gemenon is known for their monster movies. These are Philo's favorite films. Amanda Graystone looks at the U-87 and remarks that it looks like the "monster" that trampled Oranu. Behind the Scenes Production Notes The Romanian language stands in for the Gemenese native tongue. (4) Cultural References * Gemini (astrology) * Pantheon * Hephaestus (mythology) References 1. Mandel, Geoffrey. "The Twelve Colonies of Kobol" map. Technical Advisors Jane Espenson and Kevin R. Grazier, special thanks to Bob Harris, author of "Beyond Caprica: A Visitors Guide to the Twelve Colonies," Quantum Mechanix, 2010. 2. Ibid. 3. Ibid. 4. "Blowback." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, podcast by Director of Development at Universal Cable Productions, Tom Lieber, and series regular Magda Apanowicz, episode 114, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 15:43-15:53.